


My Sweetheart

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Series: My little fun run creations, they're fun and i run with them [3]
Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gen, Other, cannibal, eating someone while alive but not killing them kinda cannibalism, its 2 am what am i doing writing gore of bim eating his partner?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: Bim just wants a little taste of his sweetheart... that's all~
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/Reader, bim/reader
Series: My little fun run creations, they're fun and i run with them [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525628
Kudos: 11





	My Sweetheart

Its just a movie night. Curled up together under a soft blanket on a cold night. Enjoying soaking up each other's warmth. It starts with him moving closer to warm up. Resting his head on your shoulder before pressing his face into your neck with an impish grin. He can hear you trying to muffle the sounds of laughter which only encourages him. He's pressed so close that he can feel your heartbeat thrumming through him and doesn't it sound sweet? Its a wonder, would you taste as sweet? Not a morbid though he tries to justify to himself and before he realizes what he's doing Bim poked his tongue out and drags it across the junction of your neck. and oh it takes him a moment to register the taste of you. Nothing like the leftover scraps of the freshly slain. This is... sweet. His.

He's looming over you now, face pressed into your neck feeling your heartbeat still slow so slow so trusting~ It's impossible to not dart his tongue out once or twice more before a drag of his tongue turns into a nibble and one excited little nibble turns into a sharper nibble with sharpened fangs. On accident. At first. And your blood oh sweet heaven you are so s w e e t inside and out blood and all. It takes him a moment to catch his breath. Slowly he pulls back. Wide dilated eyes that almost look black are watching closely. 

A soft kiss is pressed to your forehead, and another to your temple and another to your cheek and another and another leading back to your neck. One gentle pull at your sweet flesh with his teeth. Then comes a sharper one. A light sting. A hand grasping your own in a comforting manner. 

You hear it before you feel it, a slick wet sound of flesh being torn, a burning feeling flashing through your skin. Hot blood pooling around the side of your neck as words escape you. 

Bim can hardly stop himself at that point because you are so sweet. So so so sweet so deliciously sweet. He can feel the warm, metallic, bite of flesh not even sliding down his throat before he's diving down once more for a deeper bite. Into the meat of his meal, the greatest tasting bites and- sweet lord The sounds that escape him are downright inhuman.

So warm so sweet it's almost impossible to tear his mouth away. Only able to pull away due to the almost breathless whimper he catches. looming over and looking down at you he watches with an ever-loving smile and adoring eyes as your eyes slowly close. He knows your still awake, however, and relishes in the thought. Pressing a bloody kiss to your temple before slowly with more control licking over the deep wounds, alternating between cleaning the blood and nuzzling his head against your own. Speaking so softly he doesn't know if you can still hear the almost silent claims of adoration and affection. 

Bim swears to clean the mess he made. Even if it means having to tie you down to his bed to ensure that he can help you heal. And if he gets another little nibble of your sweet self during the process then what's the harm?

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want a continuation or something similar to this? Cannibal Bim or some other ego? just let me know and when I strike that Gorey mood I might just take up that request


End file.
